


Before Them Meet Him

by Hellothere27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Tags Are Hard, kind of ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellothere27/pseuds/Hellothere27
Summary: They were always different, strange, unusual. They are well-aware of that fact.They care not for other human beings.That is. Until him.He who is just like the rest of mass, yet there is something about him that called to them insistently, alluringly.It was utterly flabbergasted, frustrated, and so very endearing.And this is a story of them before he came to them.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Own Harry Potter.
> 
> Beginner writter. Write because it stuck in my head and need an outlet.  
> Not guarantee good quality writing ot story.
> 
> Read at your own risk.

* * *

It was already late afternoon, most witches and wizards had come home and called it a day.

Even a certain politician who infamous for his icy gaze and slight mysterious smile that destroyed and restored the wizard community.

Light blond hair moved gently to the breezes then ‘Apparate’ away.

He reappeared at the front door. Relieving himself of his coat, briefcase, and other work relatives in his study. He also took the chance to change in to something more comfortable.

He could feel two more presents in the house and moved toward them. In the sitting room, the scene that greeted him was one that he will not be getting bored anytime soon.

On the sofa near the fireplace were two dark figures. One was reading a book while another was laying along the sofa with their head on the former’s lap. The latter appeared to be sleeping.

One of them looked up and smiled at him. His emerald eyes were as mesmerizing as always.

“Welcome home, how was your day?” a soft voice asked, kind and warm, affectioned.

“Better now that I’m home” he said, moving closer.

He observed the sleeping form. A questioned look direct at the one he was speaking to.

Another smile answered.

“He pulled another all-nighter and only came back just a few hours ago”

“Ah, I assume the experiment was a success?” he asked. A hand reached out to move few strands hair out of the sleeping man face. Touch gentle, the man did not even stir.

”Would he have rested if it did not?” a laugh was definitely in there.

He drew his eyes back to him. Eyes full of mirth. Oh, how he adored them.

* * *

They are not fixed. They are not tamed. They are not controlled.

He gave them a focus point, true. Draw all of their attention to him and away from other people. He protects them even now. Such ignorance little bugs they are.

However, such things are not of importance. Why?

Simple, because at long last they are together.

Where they are meant to be. As they will remain so forever more.

And anyone who dare to contradict that fact will pay dearly, painfully. A reminder from before.


	2. The Warm Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own HARRY POTTER!!!  
> Caution!! ->> amature writer!!

* * *

* * *

_Warm._

That was the first sensation they had ever felt. Then they slept on.

* * *

They were not alone.

In the warm place there was another next to them. _Who are you?_

the other did not response but they were warm as well.

* * *

They tried to call the other a few more time. Not once did they answer.

Alone, they reached inside to the warm they sometimes felt. It was different from the warm place and the other.

It curled around some things inside them. It was nice. Comfort and content, they slept.

* * *

The other hit them.

They admitted, it was more like slight touch. However, the contact alone made them feel something rather foreign. They did not like it. They did not give other permission to touch them.

_Do it!! See how they like it then._

But how do they do that? They know they had some kind of appendages however they did not move like they want to. Only the barest movement. Tried as they might, they could not make contact with the other. It was harder than they thought.

It not like they could see either. It was dark in the warm place.

Tired, they will try again later.

* * *

There was a voice.

He thought it was the other finally response to him. But the other slept on. Not very talkative, the other. They moved a lot though. Hit him a lot too.

The voice came from the warm place they slept in. the voice was nice, warm. It was soft. He couldn’t understand what they were saying.

Listening to the voice, something bloomed inside him. It was a nice feeling.

Him and the other slept, lulled by the voice.

* * *

_Ha!! How you like that!_

Finally, he abled to hit other. They can feel what he felt every time they do that.

He stayed still and waited for a reaction.

The other had gone back to sleep.

Slump. How disappointing.

* * *

The warm place was shrinking.

That was why other could hit him so much, they were moving closer to him.

And now there was not much space between them.

He tried to push back the warm place’s ‘wall’.

_Was this what other has been trying to do? How did they know they need to do it?_

Maybe other was telling him with all the hitting? Couldn’t they tell them instead!?

* * *

The warm place was still warm but very tight now. If it continued to shrink, there would not be enough space for the two of them.

The other hit him again.

* * *

The walls were moving closer. They tried to hold them back, him and the other.

Then other was moving. More than they should or could. The walls were moving other somewhere. Then other was gone.

Suddenly alone, he stopped. He had never been truly alone before. There were always other, even they never response to him.

_Where has other gone?_

The warm place response was to give him the same treatment.

* * *

_Cold. Cold. Cold. ITS COLD!!!_

_Bright! It is too bright!!_

_Back to the warm place! Let me go back!!_

He screamed. The first time he vocalized, he screamed for the warm place. He was projecting outward, making sound.

Something soft was wrapped around him. Provided some of the warm back. He quite down. Only then he perceived another sound much similar to his. _Other?_

He also abled to perceive what seem to be some kind of blur shapes?

He felt that he was being passed along person to person then stop.

He tried to focus to see better but not much success. The shape was speaking to him? The voice, he recognized the voice!

He tried to asked the voice where the warm place was. He wanted to go back there. He did not like it here. At all.

But tiredness took him away.

* * *

And they welcome the newest additions to the Malfoy Family. Two healthy boys.

The awaited Malfoy heir and his younger twin.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Aurelio Cygnus Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 1st OMC arrives !!
> 
> The most difficult for this is surprisingly the NAME!!! (-_-/>A<)  
> I absolutely such as naming!!! all the name I know is common! Common, I tell you!!!  
> How do parents do this!!!
> 
> I end up google (yes, google) rare/old english name or something...quite like result I must say


End file.
